


Forever Remind Me

by hallow777



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Magical Tattoos, Tattoo AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has always admired tattoos but thanks to her vampire biology which thinks that tattoos are wounds and instantly heals them, she's never been able to get one.</p><p>Laura always loved tattoos but her father would never approve of them so she started making magic tattoos, ones that could be enchanted to do many different things, such as being invisible to her father's eye for instance.  She'd never thought about using this skill for others until she got to Silas where supernatural things were the norm and crazy college kids were all about cool magical tattoos.</p><p>What happens when Carmilla finally hears about this "Tattoo Witch"? Will she finally be able to get a lasting tattoo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Memory

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically came out of no where earlier today after I saw bigmammallama5's comic on tumblr about tattoo'd Carmilla and Laura and then this just happened. This is probably the longest thing I have written in a very long time so I hope you enjoy it!

Throughout all her years, Carmilla had always had an appreciation for tattoos. She had, of course, in her time seen some truly regretful ones but the ones that held meaning or were just pretty in general were fascinating to her.

Unfortunately though, as a vampire with super healing abilities, she could only admire them from afar. She had tried many times but they never stuck around, the old way of doing tattoos wouldn’t even break her skin so when the more modern way came around, using machines, she had tried again but she hadn’t even gotten the tattoo finished before her healing abilities had soaked up the ink and healed her skin.

She’d given up hope, at least until a few hundred more years then maybe there would be a longer lasting solution, but then she started hearing some whispers around campus.

Someone on campus was doing magical tattoos.

She knew better than to believe some of things she had heard about these tattoos but she’d seen her fair share of the Zeta idiots, proudly showing off their matching tattoos that literally started blazing when they all gathered together and thought it might be worth trying.

Maybe if she just explained what she was and what happened to normal ones, they could work something out.

Sure she was supposed to be keeping her identity a secret from the students so she could carry out her mother’s dirty work and capture girls for her but she didn’t really care if this put a damper on her plans. If the tattoo witch/wizard/whatever told people what she was then maybe she would get to take a vacation for the next twenty years until Maman needed her again.

It had taken her some time and effort to find out things about the “Tattoo Witch”, but she had finally found out that this witch worked out of a small room in the back of the library and that you needed to make an appointment with her by dropping a piece of paper with your name and room number on it in a very specific place in the library. When you got back to your dorm room, an appointment card would be waiting for you.

The oddest thing though, was how to pay this witch. No one seemed to be able to give her a straight answer. Some paid cash for her services but some say that instead she requested odd things like cookies, future favors, good deeds, and sometimes even information.

It didn’t matter though, if this worked, Carmilla would pay anything the witch wanted.

* * *

Once the sun set that evening, Carmilla woke up and stretched before looking over at her roommate’s side of the room finding it empty as usual.

Half the time she wasn’t even sure if she had a roommate, but she could still smell that someone had been there recently. It was better for her this way so she didn’t really care, she just wondered what her roommate did all day, and sometimes all night.

Back when she had first started here, they had mostly communicated by passive aggressive notes, mostly from Laura when Carmilla wouldn’t keep her side of the room clean, and they occasionally saw each other in the room or out on campus but it never went any further than that.

If Carmilla was actually a good loyal follower of her mother, she would have stopped Laura a long time ago because she knew that she was doing her little videos and trying to figure out things about the missing girls but since Carmilla was some how never around when she did the videos, she couldn’t find it in her to really care too much.

But none of that mattered right now because now she was headed to the library to drop off her paper in the designated spot, no matter how silly she felt doing it.

The library never closed but it did tend to have fewer students in it at night so thankfully no one was around to watch Carmilla walk to the spot and no one was around to hear her grumble to herself about how this wasn’t going to work before she finally dropped the paper, eyes widening in surprise as it disappeared before it hit the ground.

Maybe there was something to this after all.

* * *

Not wanting to hang around the library with nothing to do, she headed back to her dorm room. She didn’t know how long it took to set up an appointment, but if it wasn’t there when she got back she would just head back out for the night until it appeared.

Her plan had been to go out for the night anyway, no point in hanging around her dorm room, but once she got back to her room she found there was already a card waiting for her on her bed.

_Your appointment is at: Three am tonight._

_Payment accepted for this appointment: Replace the cookies and hot chocolate you have been stealing from your roommate._

It was a typical card, partly typed out and then the rest handwritten but there was also another card attached to the back.

_Since this is your first time, there are some things you need to know._

_Come to the back storage room of the library, you will know which one, at your appointment time._

_Do not come too early or too late or your request will be denied. I can not have people standing around waiting outside my “office” and I can not be kept waiting for you._

_Be clean, for the love of god, if I can smell you before even walking out of the door, it’s just not going to happen. Sorry. In addition to that, I also don’t work on drunks._

_Wear clothing that is loose enough that it can be pushed away from the area you want worked on or be comfortable removing enough clothes so that I can work on the area._

_Unless given a timeline in the “payments” section, all payments must be fulfilled before work starts._

_Do not try to skimp on payment. I will know._

_I look forward to working with you._

Carmilla scoffed at the cards and threw them onto her bed before flopping down on it for a little bit. She was half tempted to not fulfill the payment, just to see what would happen but then thought better of it. This was really probably the only chance she would ever get.

With a great sigh, Carmilla rose back up out of her bed, thinking that she might as well go get her shopping over with so she could have a little fun before she went to go see a witch about a tattoo.

She knew better than to look forward to this in case it didn’t work, but she also knew one thing.

If it didn’t work, she was coming right back here to eat all the cookies and hot chocolate before Laura even had a chance.

* * *

Cookies and hot chocolate had been bought and a few hours had been wasted, now Carmilla was nervously pacing back and forth in her dorm room at two in the morning.

She knew what she wanted, even though it really wasn’t a good idea. She wanted something to remind her of Elle, to remind her of what she had gone through before. To remind her of the person she had failed, the person who had betrayed her. She had been placed in the coffin immediately after that and once she had gotten out, there was nothing left of Elle or the place she used to live. There was absolutely nothing left her and Carmilla wanted to change that although she knew she would probably be better off leaving this alone, she just couldn’t.

Orchids had been Elle’s favorite flower and her favorite color was a particularly bright shade of blue so that’s what she wanted to have done. A blue orchid. Flowers for a lost love would normally be a bit too over done for her tastes, but that was the only memory of Elle that hadn’t been ruined by Maman.

She just hoped that this witch really was magic because one thing that Carmilla had never really picked up in all her years was how to draw. So that meant she didn’t really know how she wanted it to look other than an orchid that was blue.

But really, as long as it stayed on her skin, she didn’t care what it turned out like. Just so long as it was there.

She stopped pacing for a moment to look at the nearest clock which happened to be the one above Laura’s currently empty bed. The clock showed it was just about twenty till three so where in the world was her roommate at, anyway?

Not that she cared. Definitely not. She was just curious. She had been under the impression that humans needed sleep. Maybe she was sleeping somewhere else. Probably with that giant she called a friend.

Yeck.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Carmilla headed out the door. She had a few minutes to kill but if she walked slowly to the library she should make it just in time.

* * *

When the card had said she would know which door it was, she didn’t know it meant that the normally dark hallways that seemed to go on forever in the back of the library would light up with tiny lights and guide her to one specific door.

As soon as she stepped in front of it, the door opened to reveal a cloaked figure with their hood up who was surprisingly a little bit shorter than Carmilla.

Carmilla’s nose twitched for a second and she could have sworn she smelt someone or something familiar but then the cloaked figure walked back into the room and between the smell of the incense that was burning away and the smell of residual magic, there was no way she was going to be catching that scent again.

The room itself seemed to be divided into two sections. One section held a table where she assumed the “magic” happened and the other section held two chairs where the cloaked figure took a seat and then gestured for her to do the same.

“Carmilla. Have a seat. What can I do for you today?” The cloaked figure grabbed a pencil and a sketch pad and placed it on her lap, ready to make notes.

“You know,” Carmilla couldn’t help herself as she sat down heavily on the chair, moving her eyes up and down the figure before her, “I thought you’d be a little more intimidating and definitely taller.”

“Look, if all you are going to do is insult me then you can just leave so I can get to bed. It’s late,” there was a strange quality to the witch’s voice, it sounded familiar but also not really at the same time. It made Carmilla wonder if there was some kind of spell on her voice so that it wasn’t recognizable.

“Yeah, about that. Why so late? I want to get this done but I could have waited.”

The witch shrugged, “you tend to sleep during the day so I thought this would be better for you.”

“How do you know that?”

“I have my ways,” was all the reply that Carmilla received and it greatly disturbed her, knowing this witch had been spying on her or whatever she had done to know this but still, she came here for a reason.

“Whatever, let’s just get on with this. I don’t even know if this will work-”

“Oh, it will work. Trust me,” the witch cut in and Carmilla could just feel the smug smile on the witch’s face, even though she couldn’t see it.

“Oh really? Have you ever tattooed a vampire before?” Carmilla asked casually but made sure to watch the witch closely.

The witch was totally still for a while, not even daring to breathe before she finally spoke again, “No, I haven’t... So you’re a vampire then, huh?”

“Sure am, buttercup.”

“What’s different then? I mean, you said you didn’t know if this will work do you like repel magic or something?” the witch leaned forward, suddenly very interested in this. This was completely new territory for her and she loved exploring new things. Apparently even if they could suck the life right out of her.

“Not that I know of. It’s just that normal tattoos don’t tend to stay. A vampire’s body heals quickly and they tend to think tattoos are something that needs to be healed.”

“What about the ink though, does it stay?”

“Nope, it gets absorbed. I guess. It just disappears,” Carmilla said and waited for the witch to speak but she was just quiet so she started again, “so? Do you think this will work or are we wasting both of our time?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure but I’m up for the challenge. The best thing we can do is try and see. So do you know what you want? Or just wanted to know if it would work?”

 _Well, that’s better than nothing, I guess,_ Carmilla thought before telling the witch that she wanted a blue orchid.

“That’s an interesting choice. Do you know what you want it to look like? Samples or drawings?”

“Nope, not really.”

“Do you at least know where you want it?”

“On my back, near my left shoulder.”

“Okay, what size are you thinking?”

“Doesn’t matter as long as it’s there,” Carmilla shrugged and relaxed fully into her seat, slouching down until she was comfortable.

“Do you just not care or do you not think this is going to work?” the witch asked as she started quickly sketching out what ideas she had.

“Both I guess.”

The witch made a noise to let Carmilla know she had heard her but then got very interested in the sketches she was doing.

About ten minutes later, she put her pencil down and got ready to show them to Carmilla, “okay, I had three different ideas. Keep in mind these are very rough sketches and if you know which one you like the best we can work on refining it.”

Carmilla took the paper from her and looked them over. They were very rough but there was one in particular that really stood out for her and so she told the witch that who took it back and started on another sketch, this time working on the design Carmilla had chosen and polishing it up a bit.

This time took about twenty minutes and normally Carmilla was a very impatient person but she found watching the witch work was very interesting. Which was weird since the only thing she could see were her hands.

When that sketch was done and approved by Carmilla, with a few minor adjustments, the witch sat the sketch aside and looked at Carmilla, “now, I can do a full sketch of this on paper to show you exactly what it will look like on you but that will take a while and you’ll have to come back for another appointment. Or, I can go ahead and do the final draft on you. Whatever I do on you right now can be taken off.”

“I’d rather you just get this over with, cupcake, we still don’t even know if it’s going to work.”

“Okay. Oh, I forgot to ask, do you want this to be permanent after we are done making sure this is what you want? I can make it fade after a certain amount of time. I can also make it do special effects too.”

“I want it to stay on me forever.”

“I take it that your forever is a lot longer than most people’s forever, isn’t it?” the witch asked as she stood up from her chair.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

“Nope, just curious. Take your shirt off.”

“My my, aren’t you a forward one, sweetheart,” Carmilla stood up and did as she was told, quickly unbuttoning the shirt she had on and letting it slip down her shoulders. The witch quickly took a step back and turned around, pointing towards the table on the other side of the room.

“N-Not like that. Go lay down on the table on your stomach so we can get this over with.”

The witch’s face was hidden still by that hood but Carmilla was pretty sure she was blushing just by the tone of her voice but she walked over to the table and hopped up on it, not laying down just yet.

“So how exactly does this work and aren’t you going to take that hood off? So you can, oh I don’t know, see what you are doing as you permanently mark my skin?”

“I can see just fine, thank you very much, and this hood and cloak keep my identity a secret. Only a few close friends know who I am.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So, does this involve needles?”

“Aw, is the big bad vampire afraid of needles?”

“I may need your services but I could still kill you if you piss me off.”

The witch, who had been walking over towards the table paused for a minute, she hadn’t forgotten that Carmilla was a vampire, there was no way she was forgetting that anytime soon, but she’d forgotten that vampires weren’t usually friendly.

“Ugh, relax. I’m not going to kill you. Just don’t be annoying.”

“Uh right,” the witch moved forward until she was right in front of the girl sitting on the table, and pulled out her wand, “so basically what happens is the tip of my wand acts like a pen, using magic to essentially push the ink under the skin. It hurts like a normal tattoo, you still have the feeling of the ink being deposited under your skin by a needle but without the normal irritation since we technically aren’t breaking the skin. Now, I’m thinking that since we aren’t breaking the skin, your body won’t really know that something is happening and won’t fight it. Then I can seal it so that nothing can change the color, not even your body.”

“Wow, sounds like you’ve got it all worked out, don’t you?” Carmilla had to admit, it almost sounded like this would work so she swung her legs up onto the table and pulled down her bra strap so it would be out of the way before lying down on her stomach.

“Yeah, the only thing I’m afraid of is if your body starts, I guess, eating the color before I’m done but I guess I could seal it as I go. But anyway, if you are ready, let’s get started. It’s already like four in the morning and I’d like to get some sleep at some point,” the witch pulled up the chair she sat in while she worked and pulled herself as close to the table as she could get, eyeing the patch of skin she was going to be working with.

“Go ahead, it’s not like the pain is going to bother me, I’ve had worse,” came the vampire’s slightly muffled reply as she had her face pressed into the table, not wanting to look towards the witch but not wanting to look the opposite way either.

“First we need to figure out what color of blue you want the main color to be then I’ll use some other hues of blue for highlighting and shading. So are you thinking a light blue, like a normal flower?” she said holding the tip of her wand next to Carmilla’s face and then tapped the table next to her to get her attention before the tip of the wand showed a light blue orb of color.

A few minutes were spent figuring out what color Carmilla wanted and then the witch got to work and leaned over Carmilla, one hand gently bracketing the area she was going to be working on and the other flipping her wand around so that she was holding it like a pen.

She had kind of been expecting it so when Carmilla jerked violently as the tip of the wand touched her for the first time, she just pushed down firmer with her other hand, “I thought it wouldn’t bother you?”

“Shut up,” Carmilla grumbled, “just get on with it.”

It wasn’t that it really hurt that bad, it had hurt but it was the very hot sensation that she was not expecting. It was almost like hot little shocks. As the witch went back to what she was doing and Carmilla got used to it she realized it must be the magic sizzling against her skin. Was it like that for everyone? She didn’t know but as the witch continued to work on her, she realized it wasn’t that bad, just a bit odd.

Carmilla had lost track of time as she laid there but when the witch finally rolled her chair away from the table, she knew it had to at least been an hour or two.

“Okay, there you go it’s all-” the witch was interrupted as a yawn escaped her mouth, “done. Come over here to the mirror and I’ll get you another one so you can take a look at it.”

Carmilla followed the witch over to the long mirror and then accepted the little hand mirror before turning around so her back was towards the big mirror.

And there it was, the blue standing out amazingly against her pale skin. It was beautiful.

“I’ve got to say, you do some pretty good work,” she said off handedly, trying not to show how much of a big deal this was for her, “but how do you know it will stay?”

“Well, it started disappearing while I was working on it so I went back and redid those parts and sealed it as I went and it hasn’t faded at all since then so I’m pretty sure it’s all good now. Just keep an eye on it and if it starts to fade at all, come back and see me and we will figure something out. But anyway, I take it it’s all good then? You are happy with the design?”

“Yeah, it’s… Thank you. It means a lot to me,” even Carmilla was shocked by the sincerity in her voice.

“You are welcome. There’s not really any aftercare for these types unlike normal tattoos. It shouldn’t get red or fade or anything other than what it looks like now. If it does, I need to look at it, okay? Now if you don’t mind. I really need to get some sleep so...”

Carmilla nodded and grabbed her shirt, gingerly putting it on even though she knew she couldn’t really mess up the new ink on her skin and headed out of the door with many thoughts racing through her head.

She’d finally done it. She’d finally found a way to have a piece of Elle with her at all times.

Something good had finally happened to her.

When Carmilla got back to her room to find that her roommate still wasn’t there she was immediately glad because it was all she could to do flop down on her bed before the tears starting pouring.

* * *

The door shut behind Carmilla and locked into place, quickly sealing itself off so that it wasn’t visible to normal people while the witch walked over to the other side of the room. With a quick flick of her wrist, the previously normal wall opened to reveal a bed tucked into a little alcove.

Within seconds, the witch pulled her cloak and hood off, shaking her light brown hair out that had been trapped in that hood for far too long.

With a long sigh, Laura climbed into the spare bed she kept in her “office” and settled down for a long nap before she had to go to her afternoon class, her mind whirling with all the new things she had learned about her roommate.

She knew her roommate was a bit weird but a vampire? Really? How did she not know?

Then again, tonight was probably the most time they had ever spent together and plus, it’s not like Carmilla knew that tiny Laura Hollis was a witch either.

But vampire or not, at least she knew that new cookies and hot chocolate were waiting for her when she made her way back to her dorm room later today.


	2. Second Memory

It had been over a week now since she had gotten her tattoo and she still couldn’t believe that it was still there. Anytime that she was busy and didn’t look at it for a while, she expected it to have faded away but every time she looked, it was still there.

She just couldn’t quite wrap her head around it yet. Good things just usually didn’t happen for her so she was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for it to fade or god knows what.

Until then though, she continued to spend a lot of her time admiring it which meant she spent a lot of time shirtless in her dorm room.

Laura had already walked in on her three times now but other than a faint blush at seeing her roommate in only a bra, Laura didn’t react in anyway.

Which was odd, she figured being a journalism major she would have at least been curious but it wasn’t like they were really friends or anything so it’s not like it really mattered.

What did matter, however, was that Carmilla knew what she wanted for her next tattoo.

* * *

Carmilla dropped her card at the library and watched it disappear before rushing back to her dorm room, she was curious as to how fast the witch could reply.

When she rushed back into the room she noticed a card already sitting on her bed and smiled, the witch had to be pretty impressive to beat vampire speed.

Once she picked up the card and began to read it though, her smile fell.

_Your appointment is at: Sorry, due to a Summer Society party this weekend I am all booked up until next week or whenever I recover from this. I will let you know._

_Payment accepted for this appointment: I’ll decide when I get back to you with your appointment._

Carmilla growled and crumbled the card in her hand before tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. She didn’t really expect to get in that night like last time but over a week? Really? For some stupid Summer Society thing?

Whatever, she had plenty of other things to do tonight. It was about time to try and scare off another of mother’s targets, anyway.

* * *

 _Well, that didn’t work_ , Carmilla thought as she fell into her bed after she had suffered through the longest hour of her life listening to her mother complain and scold her for letting a target get away.

It wasn’t her fault that the girl decided to move back home in the middle of the night, far far away from the monsters of Silas.

Oh wait, it was.

As far as Maman knew though, she had simply lost control and scared the girl off instead of bringing her in but she knew that Maman was getting suspicious.

She would have to bring a girl in soon.

Carmilla’s thoughts were cut off as a card poofed into existence right above her face and then floated down gently to land on her nose.

“What the-”

_Your appointment is at: Yeah so, look, I just finished the last Summer Society girl just now but I have class in like two hours and if I go to sleep now I’ll just be irritated through the entire class so I really should just stay up and then sleep afterwards and I know you are still awake, being a creature of the night and all, so if you want to come in now we can do that._

_Payment accepted for this appointment: Clean the massive hairball out of the shower drain before it comes alive and tries to snack on your roommate’s feet. Again._

Carmilla’s eyebrow quirked up at that. The witch must have been spying on her again because Laura had just been complaining about that the other day, though she hadn’t mentioned that it tried to eat her.

It did make her wonder though, if the witch could spy on her, how much could she really see? Does she know about Maman’s plans? Since she hasn’t tried to stop them, does that mean she’s on Maman’s side? Or even working for her, maybe?

She didn’t know what to think but the witch could be working for the devil for all she cared as long as she continued getting tattoos out of it.

But first things first, the shower drain.

* * *

“You uh… Are you okay there?” the witch asked as she opened the door to her office and let a very disheveled looking Carmilla in.

“I’m fine,” Carmilla said while walking into the room and taking a seat on the chair she sat on last time, grumbling the whole way about slippery little hairy bastards hiding in shower drains.

“Right. So, are you here because something is wrong with the tattoo? Or were you wanting another one?”

“It’s still perfect,” she answered honestly, “I want to get another one done.”

“Sure, I don’t suppose you have any samples of what you want this time, do you?” the witch said, already getting out her sketchbook.

“Actually, I do. It’s words this time. Not a picture.”

Carmilla stuck her hand into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it over to the witch who took it carefully and opened it.

“Hmm, is this… german, maybe? Is this how you want it to look? Or did you have a different style in mind?”

“Yes, it’s german and do it exactly like it is there. It’s as close as I could get it.”

The witch hummed an acknowledgement and held the folded paper in one hand while the other set about copying the words so she could get a feel for them, “can I ask a couple not exactly necessary questions or do you always have to keep your air of mystery?”

Carmilla’s first instinct was, of course, to say no to being questioned but the witch was doing a very big thing for her for very little payment so she gave in, even though she knew exactly what the witch was going to ask.

“Go ahead.”

“What does it mean? How do you even say it?”

“It’s pronounced Alter schützt vor Torheit nicht,” she slipped back into her native tongue so easily that the witch looked up at her in awe, “it roughly means age does not protect from foolishness.”

“Huh. Is it like a reminder for yourself? To not be foolish in the future?”

“The opposite, actually. It’s a reminder of the past. Its something my mother used to tell me. My real mother. I tried to get it as close to her handwriting as possible but after three hundred years it’s hard to remember what it looked like.”

The witch put down her pencil once she was satisfied that she had practiced enough and showed Carmilla the copies she had made and once it was approved, she ushered Carmilla over to the table.

“So where is this one going to be? I kind of forgot to ask earlier.”

“On my right side, across my ribs. It seemed like the only place it would fit properly and not look out of place.”

“Off with your shirt again, then. Oh, did you want it any particular color or to do anything different? I just assumed you wanted it to be exactly like the paper which was black ink.”

Carmilla tugged her shirt over her head and threw it over towards the chairs, not really caring if it made it or not, “just like the paper is fine. So do I need to sit up for this one or do you want me lying down again?”

The witch moved in close and looked at the area she was going to be working on before gently touching the skin with her finger, “is it going to be about right here? It looks like it will extend a little in the front and back unless we make it smaller but I think the size it is now is perfect. Let me get the back part done first then you can lie down for the rest of it.”

Carmilla agreed and so the witch pulled the original paper closer to her so she could refer to it when needed and got to work.

She worked in silence, except for when she told Carmilla she could lay back, and Carmilla enjoyed the silence so that she could focus on the tiny sizzles of pain shooting through her side as she got another reminder of her past placed on her skin.

This tattoo was a lot less detailed and the witch already knew she would have to seal it as she went so it went quite a bit quicker than the first one she had gotten. Carmilla was almost sad that it was over so soon.

“All done. You can go look at it in the mirror now,” the witch said as Carmilla slid off the table and went to the mirror, looking at this one just as fondly as she did the one from before.

“So, since this one has meaning for you, does that mean the one before did too?”

The way Carmilla tensed up at the question almost made her regret asking it but it was too late to take it back now.

“It was...for an old love,” she finally said after a few silent minutes spent running her fingers over her new tattoo.

The witch said the first thing that came to mind even though she knew it was a very, very bad idea, “so even vampires can fall in love then?”

The sad look that crossed Carmilla’s face as she spoke would haunt Laura long after Carmilla had walked out of her office that night.

“They can. They just don’t get loved in return.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone happens to know German and if I somehow royally messed that German part of please feel free to let me know. I just looked up German phrases that would work for this.
> 
> This chapter was a little shorter than the first one so I'll give you a little hint about the next chapter, secrets are going to be revealed. But whose secrets are they?


End file.
